Dual Comfort
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Nia discovers the Anti-Spiral Messenger in her subconscious. Light Nia x Dark Nia/Anti-Spiral Messenger.


Nia sighed happily in her garden. "I'm so glad. In a little while, all of these plants are going to grow so wonderful." She smiled as she planted the last flower seed. After looking the plants over, she went inside into her house. She went to her living quarters and started to change her clothes, until she heard a voice.

"_**Spiral-**_"

Nia jumped in shock. She looked around her surroundings. She blinked. No one besides her was in her room. "Where did that voice come from? Ahh!" She felt pressure in her head. "Hmmm! It hurts!" Suddenly, she blacked out.

Nia opened her eyes. It was pitch black. "W-where am I?" A light brightened, causing Nia to look towards its direction. A figure appeared on the ground, looking like it was exhausted. Nia's eyes widened.

The figure appeared to be a woman with extremely long curly light blue and blonde hair. She wore a black skintight bodysuit with crimson circuit lines and turquoise highlights. Nia gasped. 'It's her! The Anti-Spiral Messenger.'

The Messenger of the Anti-Spirals slowly looked up at Nia, revealing flat narrowed eyes with black irises. Nia stood in slight shock at the Messenger's stare. Aside from her emotionless look, the Messenger appeared to be in pain. Nia, out of worry, walked over to her counterpart. "A-are you all right?" She went to reach over, until the Messenger lifted her hand and charged a red energy blast. Nia recoiled. The Messenger's emotionless expression moprhed into a slight glare.

Nia stood still. 'Did I frighten her? I didn't mean to. Is she scared?' She walked closer and the energy sphere began to suddenly expand. But Nia was determined. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." The Messenger didn't even move. "I just want to help you. You look like you're in pain. Please." Nia implored with affection and compassion in her eyes. The Messenger sat still, and slowly but surely, she lowered her hand and the energy blast dissolved.

Happy that she got her counterpart to assent, Nia bent down and looked over the Messenger. 'She doesn't seem to have any cuts. She isn't bleeding.' She looked up at the Messenger who stared back with those emotionless eyes. Nia inwardly shuddered. 'Was this really me when the Anti-Spiral controlled me?' The Anti-Spiral Messenger didn't blink nor did her eyes show signs to closing. They seemed to be perpetually narrowed. Nia sighed as she looked over the Messenger. She looked fine to her.

Nia gained a thoughtful look on her face. "Was that you earlier? Were you the one talking in my head?" No facial response. The Messenger continued to stare, and it unnerved Nia a little bit. "_**...Yes. **_" Nia blinked as she looked up at the Messenger. Her eyes widened. "It was you?" The Messenger's narrowed eyes lifted just barely. "_**..Yes. **_"

Nia sat up. "Were you trying to talk to me?" The Messenger didn't respond, making Nia deduce that she didn't feel like talking anymore. Nia sighed. "You don't look like you're in pain. But your eyes. They look so sad. Is something the matter?" The Messenger once again didn't respond. She only stared. Nia sighed. She decided that the Messenger probably needed some alone time, seeing as she wasn't responding. She turned around and closed her eyes trying to get out of her subconscious into reality, until she heard,

"_**Wait.**_" Nia's eyes widened and she turned around to see the Messenger. The emotionless stare was there, but it now it almost appeared to be saddened. Nia blinked. "What's wrong?" The Messenger looked down. "_**Please...do not go." **_Nia gasped. Her eyes softened as she walked over to the Messenger and sat next to her. She slowly placed her hand in her counterpart's own hand, smiling as the Messenger allowed the contact.

Nia smiled as the Messenger looked at her. Her expression was sad and slightly withdrawn. "_**I am sorry.**_" Nia blinked in confusion, but then remembered the Anti-Spiral War. She shook her head as an affectionate smile crossed her face. "It's not your fault. You were programmed by the Anti-Spiral. You never started it." The Messenger dropped her gaze and in an instant her face was emotionless again. Nia smiled and looked down. Their hands were still together. Her smile widened as the Anti-Spiral Messenger closed her eyes. Her hand still remained in Nia's hand, seemingly tightening around it.

Nia smiled.

_"Sleep well."_


End file.
